DNAngel: True Light
by Indy and Arabella101
Summary: A new phantom thief and a helper for Krad. Who are they? What will happen? Who falls for who? Read to find out! Warning: Set in AU, contains O.C's and characters maybe O.O.C


**Chapter 1**

Monday, 17th May, 1507, 500 years ago.

4:00am.

The small town was quiet, as it should be at 4 in the morning. Every street was deserted. Only one resident in the whole town was outside.

A young girl, about the age of 16, stood on a bridge on the outskirts of town. She was leaning on the railing with her arms crossed, staring into the water.

She was going over all the choices that her parents, had made for her. They had expected her to do as she was told. To be the prim, proper, posh, tea drinking and curtsying, good, daughter. But she wasn't.

You see it all started with a ferret. Kita, had found him when she was 8, she snuck him in to her room, and had kept him a secret for a whole year before her father had found out. He, of course, was furious and demanded she get rid of him.

It took two weeks, 10 yelling fits and 8 crying fits, but eventually her dad caved and let her keep the ferret, Whom she had called Zip. But that was just the start.

About 5 months after that, Kita and Zip were in a field, about half a mile from the town. Kita was laying on her back and looking up at the clouds and Zip was curled up in a ball just to her right.

As she watched the clouds, a bird soared though the sky right above her. She sat up so she could see better. The birds looked amazing, with blue, red, green and yellow feathers.

"Wow" she had said. As Zip lifted his head lazily.

"Wouldn't it be amazing if I could fly" She said as she stood up.

As the bird disappeared from sight she frowned and whispered, "I wish I had wings"

As she said the word 'Wings', Zip's eyes became wide. He then jumped high in the air. While in mid-air he rolled herself into a ball and turned black. He then turned into black wings and attached them to Kita.

That was how Kita had got her wings. After that day she had often gone to that field to fly. But that was not why she was on the bridge at 4 in the morning. No, that started 2 years ago.

It was during the time when the legendary Phantom Thief Dark had begun operating again. Her father was away on business, or at least that's what he said, and her mother was ill and staying at the doctors tonight.

So Kita and Zip were alone in the house. Not that they stayed there for long. Kita ran out the back door, said wings and jumped, her feet never touched the ground.

She went up into the clouds. Just having a fantastic time. Until she bumped into him.

Now flying 10'000 feet in the air you don't expect to bump into anything. Kita was so surprised she almost fell out of the sky.

"Who, what, how?" The boy couldn't decide what question to ask first.

The boy looked about a year older then Kita. He had amazing purple eyes and hair, which was unusual around this town. So she knew exactly who the boy was, and he was just as handsome as Kisa Zula had said.

"Y-y-your D-Dark" Kita finally managed to say.

"Yeah, and you are?" asked The Phantom Thief.

"Kita. Kita Hara." She said more confidently.

A few weeks after that she had started working with Dark. She wore a black dress and put charcoal in her hair to turn it from red to black.

And now here she was. On a bridge at 4 in the morning. Dark was on a job right now, he had asked if she wanted to go with him, but she said no. she just wanted some time to think.

Now she stood up straight, crossed her arms and closed her eyes. She could hear things.

"KITA, MOVE" came Darks voice. She opened her eyes and then she couldn't move.

This had been a normal job as far as Dark was concerned. Up until 5 minutes ago.

He had just been about to steal 'The Mlia Sword' when Krad had shown up.

Now he was standing on a roof, with a cut on his leg, and Krad had the sword.

That sword was extremely dangerous, he had to get the sword from Krad and seal its power before something bad happened.

"What's wrong Dark Mousey" said Krad as he raised the sword so it was now pointing at Dark.

"Are you scared?" Krad yelled as a beam of energy came shooting out of the sword.

Dark wasn't exactly sure what it would do, but he sure as hell wasn't keen to find out. As soon as the beam came out of the sword he jumped up and called for his wings. He was chasing Krad over the top of the town, all the time dodging blasts of energy.

Krad came to a stop over the out skirts of town.

"Do you intend to ever stop chasing me?" asked Krad

"Not as long as you have that sword" replied Dark.

Krad started to look around. "What about if you had a little distraction" he said as he pointed the sword down and to his left.

Dark looked at where it was pointing. It was a bridge. And the appeared to be a person standing on it.

What kind of an idiot would be out at 4 in the morn…? Oh… Crap. Dark knew exactly who it was.

Ok he thought to himself just don't panic distract him Dark.

"You wouldn't dare Krad you're too much of a coward." Dark yelled at Krad.

"Oh, wouldn't i?" Krad said as he pulled the sword back and got ready to swing.

"No" Dark whispered to himself.

Krad swung the sword and the same blast of energy blasted from the end of the sword went straight towards Kita.

Before Krad could even register that Dark had moved, a fist had collided with his jaw and he went falling back down to earth.

Dark then headed right towards the bridge. The energy blast was heading straight toward her. Why hadn't she moved?

"KITA, MOVE" Dark yelled in desperation.

Kita must have heard him because she moved ever so slightly. But it was too late. The energy blast had hit her.

Dark landed beside her. She wasn't moving and was now a pale grey colour. The sword had turned her to stone.

Dark put a hand on her shoulder. It was as cold as ice.

"I am so, so sorry, Kita. I wasn't fast enough." Dark said.

Just then he heard voices form behind him. If the villagers found him he would be put in jail. So he took off. But he swore he would make Krad pay for what he done.


End file.
